


Keep me closer

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Based on a friend's headcanon





	Keep me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for a headcanon by @wateryblooms about Will and Alana’s fav pose, I got inspired to sketch this uwu Nothing like a tender pose to make it slowly.


End file.
